<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something just like this by jacemorgensterns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285730">Something just like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacemorgensterns/pseuds/jacemorgensterns'>jacemorgensterns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Announcement Of Pregnancy, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacemorgensterns/pseuds/jacemorgensterns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marital bliss is something else, indeed.</p><p>Astoria has a life-changing announcement to make. Draco can't believe it. Fluff, Draco POV, one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something just like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prior night had Draco and Astoria giggling like teenagers breaking curfew, kissing each other filthily as though they were going to have sex for the very first time after weeks of anticipation and walking out of Draco’s parents’ manor hand in hand seeming like they had another dinner party to attend. All three in reverse order, of course.</p><p>Marital bliss was something else, Draco found.</p><p>He got to go to bed every night with a woman at the other side of his bed already soundly asleep and got to wake up every morning to the same woman still soundly asleep. Both times he looked at her, considered how lucky he was and either laid down or got up with a smile on his face after pressing a kiss to her cheek. What was not to like?</p><p>Astoria and him got together during their last year at Hogwarts, after the war, and that had never ended. It was like being together with his best friend who knew exactly how to make him laugh but also knew exactly how to make him weak in the knees. He loved everything about her, from the way she scrunched her nose when she didn’t like something to the way her eyes danced when she made an inside joke that no one would understand. </p><p>He loved that when they got married, only two years out of school, that her first instinct after getting through the ceremony, exchanging the rings, cutting the cake and throwing the bouquet was to get a bottle of champagne and absolutely soak him. He loved that she laughed when he threw her over one of his shoulders and carried her to the swimming pool in a response and threw her in. </p><p>When he jumped into the swimming pool after her people were staring, their friends were laughing and their parents had no idea what to do about it. It was still talked about at soirees. Draco was very proud of that. </p><p>That morning, after the evening spent at dinner with his parents at Malfoy manor, Draco woke up to an empty bed. That was highly unusual. Draco was the one that went to bed late and woke up early because sleep and him weren’t friends. Astoria, a heavy sleeper, had accepted it about him and only ever asked if he wanted to talk about it when the shadows under his eyes got worse. She slept right through him getting into bed and leaving the bed. Draco liked that. It implied that she trusted him enough not to stir when he got there. She needed more sleep than him and shouldn’t be interrupted by him.</p><p>After realizing Astoria wasn’t laying beside him, Draco made himself get up from the bed instead of doze for a couple of minutes longer and wake up slowly like he usually tried. He slung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way towards his closet, where he pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants to put on. He checked the bathroom adjoining their bedroom first, but Astoria wasn’t there and there weren’t any signs that she’d showered yet either. She had to be downstairs, Draco reckoned.</p><p>He made his way through the hallway towards the staircase, yawning all the while, and descended the stairs. He found his wife in the kitchen, where she was sitting on a chair by the small table that they put in the kitchen for when they wanted to have a quick dinner. The dining room was used for more comprehensive dinners. Astoria was staring into the distance. Her hair was a bed-rumpled mess, her face was pale, her arms were folded over one another loosely in front of her stomach and it seemed like she put on the first comfortable clothes she could find in her closet. She didn’t at all seem aware that he was watching her. </p><p>It didn’t look like she was going to snap out of whatever was going on. Draco wasn’t sure whether he should say something or leave her be. He decided on a compromise and walked into the kitchen softly, intending to set the coffee maker into motion in case Astoria wanted some coffee. He sure did. </p><p>“Can you make me some tea, Drake?” Astoria piped up the moment Draco set the coffee maker.</p><p>He looked at her over his shoulder, eyebrows frowning as he studied her again. She looked back at him, but Draco doubted if she was seeing him as much as she was just looking in the right direction. </p><p>“Of course, love,” he replied. He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil. Then he got two cups and put a teabag in the one intended for Astoria.</p><p>That left waiting for the coffee maker to be done and the water to boil. He made his way over to where Astoria was sitting and wrapped his arms around her from behind carefully, leaving enough room for her to move out of his arms if she wanted to. She didn’t want to. Instead, she took one of his hands into her hand and moved into the shape of his arms, leaning her head against his stomach.</p><p>“Did you have a bad night of sleep?” Draco asked softly. “Or are you feeling ill?”</p><p>Astoria shook her head against his stomach. “I’m fine, Draco,” she reassured him. “Just feeling a bit under the weather. Perhaps you were right last night and your father’s cooking was too much. I’m not sure.”</p><p>Despite himself, Draco chuckled briefly. Lucius had found a new hobby in cooking and insisted that he would be the one making the food for when they came over for dinner so he would get feedback from people other than Narcissa. While Lucius was admittedly good at cooking, Draco sometimes suspiciously eyed a dish or two that had a weird scent hanging around it and that he didn’t touch. Astoria was more adventurous in that respect and it seemed that she had paid the price. </p><p>Of course, the few times that Lucius insisted they ought to try the suspicious dishes Draco made sure to have alcohol nearby in case he wanted to get rid of the aftertaste of a dish. Astoria had only had water that evening, though.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said sympathetically. “On the upside, once it’s gone it’s out of your system and one night of sleep should get rid of it. You’ll feel better in no time.” He kissed her hair. “Do you want me to get you a potion to make you feel better?”</p><p>“A cup of tea should do it,” Astoria replied, turning to look up at him with a light smile on her face.</p><p>It was at that moment that the water started to boil, so Draco walked back over to the kitchen counter and got the water from the stove. He poured the water into the mug he put down for Astoria with the teabag in it and waited until the tea was done that he removed the teabag and added milk. He stirred it absent-mindedly as he looked over his shoulder at Astoria, who was deep in thoughts again. She seemed very thoughtful for someone who just had a bad meal the evening before.</p><p>Draco put the cup of tea down in front of her with a smile and proceeded to sit down at the other side of the small table. He copied her body language by folding his arms over one another as well, but instead of her he slumped a little.</p><p>“Astoria -” He started. </p><p>“Do we have a spare room?” she asked out of the blue. </p><p>He frowned briefly. “Three,” he said then. “One at the ground floor and two at the first floor. We could also change some things in the attic if you want a wider space. We bought a house with multiple rooms we don’t know what to do with. Do you want to get to work on it this midday if you feel better?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Astoria replied. Suddenly, her eyes were dancing the way they usually did when she was making an inside joke, but Draco didn’t get it. “If I feel better.” </p><p>After a couple of sips from her tea, she got up from the chair and made her way over to the counter, where she got the pot of coffee and poured him a cup. She proceeded to hand the cup over to him.</p><p>“You’re going to need this,” she said with a smile. “You are surprisingly awake without coffee right now, which I appreciate and admire, but I need you to drink now.”</p><p>Draco raised his eyebrows at her, but for once didn’t question what he was told and just did it instead. He downed a few sips of the coffee in one go before he put it back down in front of him and looked over to Astoria again, who stood still beside the table, still smiling. When he smiled as much as she was, he was usually told he was scary. He liked it on her, but he had no idea what the source was.</p><p>She offered her hand for him to take, which she did. She pulled him up and pulled him along out of the kitchen and back up the stairs again. There was something extremely calming about hearing two pairs of bare feet on the marble of the stairs. On the first floor she led the way into the spare room closest to their bedroom, which had a few boxes standing to the side that Draco doubted they would ever unpack at this point and the curtains drawn shut. She let go of his hands and went to open the curtains, which caused a cloud of dust to appear, making her cough. </p><p>“Well, this place needs cleaning desperately,” she concluded superfluously. </p><p>“And you want to do that right now?” Draco asked dryly. He stood still in the doorway and leaned against it, eyebrows frowning. He had no idea what she was getting at still. “What do you want to do with the room, Tori?”</p><p>The nickname made Astoria’s eyebrows raise and Draco chuckle. He called her that sometimes when she didn’t expect it. When they first got together Daphne said it wasn’t even a name and that he should use her full name, but that had been Daphne projecting because she’d been convinced the relationship wouldn’t last. As a result Draco called Astoria Tori constantly around Daphne and Astoria started referring to herself as Tori when she talked to Daphne, which annoyed Daphne further. They mostly stopped doing it once Daphne begrudgingly accepted that their relationship was there to stay. </p><p>“We need to turn this place into a nursery,” Astoria replied.</p><p>Draco didn’t quite understand what she was saying for the first couple of seconds. Then he figured it out. “Daphne’s pregnant?” he asked, surprise evident. “You’re going to be an aunt. That’s great news, Astoria. Of course we can make a nursery for when she asks us to babysit. It’ll be great. We’ll be the child’s favourite aunt and uncle.”</p><p>Astoria glared at him. “And the only aunt and uncle, if you don’t recall,” she said dryly. “But that’s not what I meant, Draco.”</p><p>Draco went from excited back to not-understanding again. “But then what do we need a -” He trailed off and looked from Astoria into the room and back again. He was slowly starting to realize what she was getting at, but he didn’t dare say it aloud.</p><p>Astoria was of course smirking at his disbelief. “Do you need me to say the words?”</p><p>“Multiple times throughout multiple days, preferably,” Draco replied.</p><p>It was with a smile and a mischievous face expression that she approached him and pulled him into the room. He went willingly, eyes on her. </p><p>When they were standing in the middle of the room, Astoria spoke, eyes on him. “You’re not going to be an uncle,” she said, chuckling. “And I’m not going to be an aunt. Daphne is going to be an aunt, and Theo is going to be an uncle. Because you,” she paused for the dramatic effect, which made Draco sigh, which made her chuckle again. “Are going to be a father.”</p><p>“So you’re -?” He still couldn’t say it.</p><p>“Yes, Draco, under the current circumstances I would only say you were going to be a father if I was pregnant,” she replied. </p><p>Whatever she intended to say next, and Draco was sure it was going to be worth listening to, was cut short because he lifted her up from the ground into his arms and swirled her around. She immediately told him to put her down, but her laughter implied she didn’t mind. </p><p>“Merlin, that was cliché,” she teased him when he put her down again.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Draco replied before kissing her. </p><p>Marital bliss was something else, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>